PSA Secret Missions
Secret Missions are special activities that Secret Agents can do to earn medals. They can be accessed in the HQ by clicking on the mission console in the lower right corner. There are currently nine secret missions. The Secret Missions code name is "adventures". List of Secret Missions Case of the Missing Puffles 's missing Puffles.]] Aunt Arctic has lost her two puffles, one green and one purple, and the player must go out and search for them. A medal is available upon completion of the mission, and the player is able to obtain a letter from Aunt Arctic providing the player finds the pictures of her puffles. This is also the only time the Tallest Mountain is ever shown. The puffles are found at this location. Answers : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bod5dRAu7LI&feature=related Difficulty:3 Stars G's Secret Mission G has invented a new sled, and the player has to test G's new sled. The player ends up in the wilderness, and has to learn how to survive in the wilderness. After the player has learned to survive in the wilderness, the play returns to the Sport Shop to talk to G. Answer : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ObO5zM0wBU Difficulty:3 Stars Case of the Missing Coins The Gift Shop has lost its coins from the vault. The player must find out what happened to them. As with the other two missions, a medal is obtained upon completion of the mission, but a card from Dancing Penguin, the owner of the Dance Club, is obtainable if the player accepts G's extra mini-mission and restore power to the Night Club. There also secret game called Ice Bricks, which can only be accesssed in this mission. Answer : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwAEzYgNUCA Difficulty: 33/4 Stars Avalanche Rescue This mission starts out in the HQ. G opens the door to the gadget room, and the player gets a life preserver shooter. The player then collects various items around Club Penguin to save 4 penguins trapped on a cliff. At the end of the mission, the penguin gets a medal with an inner tube on it and a letter which later self-destructs. You can also obtain an award if you use a belt to fix the Ski Lift in the Ski Village. This mission has huge references to both real-world and Club Penguin events, not to mention many of the Moderators. You can see the references below. Answer : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LekicrKbzHY Difficulty:2 Stars The Secret Of The Fur This mission starts out in the Gadget Room. G analyses the white fur, and does not get a result, except for Hot Sauce, Hot Chocolate and jet pack fuel. The player then collects these three items around Club Penguin. At the end, players find that the White Fur belongs to a Polar Bear (Who has a crab with him). At the end of the mission, penguins get a medal with a Magnifying Glass and fur on it. The player can also obtain a pizza. When clicked, a slice is eaten. Once the pizza is eaten, one can open and close the item, and there is more pizza to eat. Your penguin will never grow hungry again! This item can only be obtained if you deliver a pizza to the penguin who is Ice Fishing. To complete the mission the player must find the true source of the fur carrier, and catch the crab. The player must then go to G and tell him of their discovery. Answer : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a63QsVwbVZY Difficulty:4 Stars Questions For A Crab .]] In this mission, G attempts to 'question the crab'. The Crab Translator 3000 breaks, and the crab escapes. The player follows him to the wilderness also seen in Mission 2. Players follow the crab to thecave, also seen in the second mission, and are greeted with a locked door a. The player looks around and finds the same black puffle as in Mission 2. He goes through the pet door and unlocks the door. The Penguin goes inside and the Polar Bear locks the player in a cage. With the puffle's help, the player gets out as well. The players find their way back to Club Penguin, and the Polar Bear tries to destroy the Ski Lodge with a Mechanical Woodchopper. The player then sinks the Polar Bear and G awards penguins with a medal for 'thinking outside the box' and the blueprints for an electromagnet if they give him the blueprints for the electromagnet seen in Mission 3 (which are found inside the cave). Answer : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xT6zixbnaX8 Difficulty:3 Stars Clockwork Repairs the Construction Worker trying to fix the Clock Tower.]] In the mission, you must repair the broken clock in the Snow Forts by finding parts of the clock across Club Penguin. The target is found at the dock being used by two Penguins from Team Blue. To get it back you must throw three snowballs at it which gets more difficult after each hit. When the two penguins need a replacement target you can give them the life preserver in the HQ, which gets you a blue pennant. To get the spring you must go to the Iceberg and find it frozen in ice. Then you go back to the HQ again and get the electromagnet 2000 click on the cage it's in and there's a little puzzle. The answer is the word 'key' in the Secret Code. Get the magnet and go back to the Iceberg and use the magnet on the spring. Go to the HQ a third time and put the spring in the test chamber, and set it to Fire Mode. To get a gear go to the Beach to get a bucket then go to the snow forts and use the bucket to get snow.Then you go to the pizza place and get a note of music to play for the yellow puffle. Get a picture of the gear in the Town, go the Stage and give the picture and bucket of snow to a yellow puffle in there to make a snow gear which you freeze in the HQ's test chamber.Go to the back of the clock and put everything where it should be and you're done. Answer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZyDjN7azp4&feature=related Difficulty:5 Stars Mysterious Tremors and Klutzy in the Earthquake Driller]] There are multiple earthquakes on the island. The Map is found at the town and the other one is going to Snow Forts but it fly away to Plaza.The Helium Tank is found at the Gadget Room but you need permission. The Nails is found on Sport Shop.The Cream Soda and the balloons is found at the lighthouse. Warning: Don't Click at the cream soda or it will explode if you shake too much. and the net is found at the Beach. Read Across then the next line if you join the half and the other.The Hammer is found at the Gadget Room and the lantern is found at the entrance tunnel of the Dock. Rescue The Gift Shop Fast. After that, go to the same way you enter the tunnel. This is also the only time the Tunnel is dug because of an earthquake. Answer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SiYDtOk-WiM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2sqsFTmVro&feature=related Operation: Spy & Seek G needs the help of Agents again. Help G by putting transmitters around Club Penguin to triangulate the signal of the Spy Phone previously taken by Herbert P. Bear and thereby find the hiding place of Herbert P. Bear. The next Secret Mission will involve puffles.- Referenced to by Herbert P. Bear towards the end of the mission while the agent is spying on him from HQ and Herbert is talking with Klutzy ' Difficulty:4 stars go to wikki answers to get guide for misson 9 Chasing Herbet To be released. Gallery of References Image:Astro Barrier Toy.jpg|This is the toy Astro Barrier ship. Image:Flying Fox.jpg|The flying fox hanging from G's lamp. Image:Inspector Gadget Hat.jpg|The hat from G's laboratory. Image:1980s Spy Phone.JPG|This is the prototype Spy Phone. Image:Snowcat.jpg|This is the snow-cat from Penguin Chat 3 trapped in a bottle. Image:RocketSnail Mission 4.PNG|This is a RocketSnail. Trivia * In G's room, you can find a snail strapped to an explosive device. This is because the earlier version of Club Penguin, Penguin Chat 3, was on a game site called Rocketsnail Games, which is now shut down. Also, it represents Rsnail, a Moderator of Club Penguin. Rsnail is actually the former owner of the RocketSnail website. * Also in G's room, there is a pig with a small LCD monitor inserted in its side. This is in reference to Screenhog, a Club Penguin Moderator. * Bizarrely, there is also a cup of "good" tea. This may be a reference to a Moderator or other famous character, but it is currently unknown what this means. * In G's laboratory, one can discover the prototypes to three of Club Penguin's inventions. The first one is the AC 1000, a small desktop fan that preceded the AC 3000, an enormous air conditioning unit. Interestingly, it was used in The Secret Of The Fur to blow a tank of jet fuel within reach of the player. The second one is the first Spy Phone. It is a parody of the cell phones of the 1980s. The third one is a red and yellow striped firework rocket, apparently the first, and very dangerous jet pack. This is also in reference to Rsnail's rocket. * In G's room there is a bat-like creature hanging from a lamp. This is in reference to the flying fox, one of the largest species of bats on the earth. * In G's room, there is a toy space ship that looks exactly identical to the one used in Astro Barrier. * In G's room, a lot of pins on G's Pin Collection are missing because this mission was created when Club Penguin had only a few pins. They haven't edited the mission since then. * In G's laboratory, there is a hat that, when clicked, has a propeller pop out and start spinning rapidly, then retreat back into the hat. This is a direct reference to an old television show called ''Inspector Gadget, in which the main character has a hat that looks identical to the one G has. It's used in Mission #8 to cheer up a sad green puffle. * In the Lighthouse, there is a vehicle in a bottle. This is a snowcat, which could be driven in Penguin Chat 3. *There once was a rumored Mission 9, where Herbert constructs an army of crabs to destroy Club Penguin. This is untrue. *In the Gadget Room, there is a brown shoe that rings like a telephone when clicked. This may be a reference to the movie Get Smart. *When you watch the hidden camera of Herbert's Plans in Mission 9 he asks Klutzy what penguins love to do and you hear Klutzy click his claws and Herbert responds "No they try all the time but it doesn't work, how come it was easy for me to tip it" - '''Reference To Tipping The Iceberg and "Those don't even exist" - May Be A Reference To Ninjas & Penguins Trying To Become Ninjas *In Mission 4, a belt is used to fix the ski lift to get up the mountain. This then has been seen in the following missions, and in Mission 9 a message says that the belt has been very strong to keep itself from breaking. Gallery of Medals Image:Golden_Puffles_Medal.jpg|Golden Puffles Medal, Mission 1 Image:Wilderness_Survival_Medal.jpg|Wilderness Survival Medal, Mission 2 Image:Electromagnet_Medal.jpg|Electromagnet Medal, Mission 3 Image:Golden_Sled_Medal.jpg|Golden Sled Medal, Mission 4 Image:Golden_Investigative_Medal.jpg|Golden Investigative Medal, Mission 5 Image:Golden_Box_Medal.jpg|Golden Box Medal, Mission 6 Image:Silver_Watch_Medal.jpg|Silver Watch Medal, Mission 7 Image:Boiler-Spoiler_Foiler_Medal.PNG|Boiler-Spoiler Foiler Medal, Mission 8 Image:Stealth Spy Surveillance Medal.PNG|Stealth Spy Surveillance Medal, Mission 9 Elitist Missions If your were looking for the elitist missions on the Nintendo DS see Club Penguin (DS) Category:PSA Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Games